Harry's Happy Ending
by MrsTeddyLupin1
Summary: Harry and Ginny start their family and welcome their first son into the world, Harry is still feeling like and outsider to the Weasley family now that he has left Hogwarts and doesn't spend every day with Ron and Hermione. He and Ginny start to plan their lives together including their first son and children they intend to have.


As I handed my new born son James Sirius Potter back to Ginny she looked up at me and smiled yet still looked exhausted. "Harry everyone will be waiting for news Apparate to mum and dads first everyone's sure to be gathered there. Then send an owl out to anyone else." I nodded kissing her then concentrating on the Burrow when I arrived in their living room she was right Mrs & Mr Weasley both looked very anxious Fleur Bill and their children Victorie Dominique and Louis, Charlie, George with his wife Angelina and their Son Fred Weasley II. Percy Audrey and Molly Weasley II and Ron and Hermione.

"it's a boy" I smiled "James Sirius" I saw George go to turn his head to tell Fred, even after all this time.

I then got hugged by everyone in the room, Shook Mr Wesley's hand and Mrs Weasley pulled me into a bone crushing hug "How is Ginny?"

"exhausted but doing great she's with James right now he was asleep when I left I better get back Teddy is anxious to meet James and I have many letters to send with our owl. "

"Leave us a list dear we can do it there are plenty of us with family owls that can send the notice"

"Thanks make sure Hagrid is first I promised he would be first after family and of course I can't apparate into Hogwarts grounds."

I received one last hug from Mrs Weasley then apparated home. To find Ginny James and Teddy all asleep in their beds/cribs. I gently lifted James being careful not to wake him I sat down in the chair in his nursery and rocked him just as I imagined my father had to me.

The next week we took him over to the Burrow to meet his family or for them to meet him considering he would probably never remember it. Mrs Weasley was the doting grandmother to all of her grandchildren she barely let anyone else hold him including me or Ginny. George brought a box of toys Fred was to old for now. "I can't wait until he's old enough for his first toy broomstick"

"that's a while off yet mate" I laughed. "We could get little Freddie one though and he can race Teddy"

"and his other cousins" Bill added from behind. We all laughed as Teddy Victorie Dom and Louis flew past our knees in the back yard. George turned to go back inside of the house.

"wheres dad? Mother wants him" Percy asked abruptly.

"where else in the shed messing with that bike of Sirius's for Hagrid" Ron replied.

"so when are you and Hermione going to add to our family Ron?"

"Dunno really she's a bit mental already a bit scared she'll get even more mental if shes pregnant but soon I spose wouldn't want our kid going to Hogwarts on their own want some cousins there with them."

We all laughed and continued to talk about a variety of topics mainly Quidditch I was always questioned on why I decided to become an Auror instead of playing Pro Quidditch like Ginny had for the Holyhead Harpies, While I had killed Voldemort and we had rounded up many of his followers there were still many out there. I had learned that Lucius Malfoy had died not long after the Battle of Hogwarts leaving just Narcissa and Draco. Ron had also become an Auror and Hermione was in the Magical Law Enforcement Office at the Ministry.

"So Bill any more plans for more kids?"

"Nah threes enough besides we have to decide which school they will go to I mean I'd love them to go to Hogwarts at least Louis will, but I think Fleur will want the girls to go to Beauxbatons but in the end I think she'll agree that all the Weasley and Potters should go to school together."

"McGonagall has promised to come and visit James before term starts I always knew she should be head of school it would be almost like Snape never was now."

"She sent us an owl the other day asking how we were" Ron added "It was addressed to both of us too I was so tempted to ask her if we could go and visit the school and Hagrid he's not like the other teachers he cant just jump on a broom or travel by Floo it'd have to be a bloody big fireplace."

"we sent him a photo of James he was ecstatic I promised I'd send him one of James and Me he wants one to put on his wall next to the photo of Grawp I think by the time James is old enough for school there wont be any room left on the inside of Hagrids cabin for photos."

We all laughed It was times like this that I felt truly accepted as a Weasley. The next minute we heard a crack and George had apparated right in front of where I was standing instinctively I took a step back

"sorry mate"

"you still Apparate everywhere I thought you'd grown out of that by now"

"yeah well mum was having another go about dads non-magical junk I had to get out of the house without her seeing me and finding something that I had done to say something about."

Hermione approached us "Ron your mother says lunch is ready oh and Harry Ginny wants you to have a go at putting James down for a nap she says your best at it already" we all nodded and did as we needed too. Once James was napping I joined everyone at the table in the garden (the house was too small for us all to eat in) after lunch the older kids all went down for naps too. My favourite place in the world away from Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place the Weasley's house the Burrow my second home.


End file.
